


best christmas present ever

by scalira



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:06:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalira/pseuds/scalira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek didn’t think he could ever truly love again. Not anymore, not after Paige. He thought that every loving fiber in his body had died with her that night. Of course he had met other women after her. Kate, who had been a huge mistake, Jennifer, who in some ways was an even bigger one. Derek Hale never had much luck when it came to women.</p><p>He hadn’t prepared for a new romance. And not in a million years he had thought he would meet the first woman he would ever deeply love again in Mexico, rescuing him and Peter from some hunters.</p><p>But there she was, pure glory and fire in her eyes, cocking her shotgun like she was born to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	best christmas present ever

“I can’t believe you forgot to buy a Christmas tree,” Braeden huffs. She’s crossed her arms over her chest and buried her face in her scarf. The tip of her nose is red.

“I know, I heard you the first time,” Derek answers. He glares at her, but almost immediately breaks out in a smile when he sees her standing in the snow, shivering and her beanie pulled deeply over her ears.

“Are you cold?” He teases.

“Shut up.”

Braeden doesn’t like showing weakness. If she could control it, she wouldn’t be affected by the cold at all. But his girlfriend is used to being in warmer places, such as Mexico, and it’s one of her first times in the mountains.

“Don’t worry, Brae,” Derek says as he disappears between some pine trees.

“We’ll find a tree before the others arrive.”

“We better. Who invites people over to their lodge without having a tree? We also still have to decorate it and put presents under it and decorate the rest of the lo-” She’s cut off by Derek, who grabs her by the waist and pulls her in between the rows of pine trees. A small scream escapes her lips.

“Don’t do that!” She yells when he releases her. Braeden hits him on the chest, but Derek just giggles.

“Stop worrying so much, the holidays are supposed to be fun, not stressful.”

Braeden raises a perfect eyebrow at her boyfriend.

“Are you serious? You must’ve been one of those kids who never had to help around the house during the holiday season. _I_ always had to help my mom prepare for all the family that was coming over, everything had to be absolutely _perfect_.”

Derek’s smile falters and he lets go off Braeden.

“Actually, this is my first time celebrating Christmas since… my family-”

“Oh my god, Derek. I’m so sorry, I totally forgot.”

Braeden pulls him closer and pecks him on the lips.

“This Christmas is gonna be perfect, okay? I’ll make sure of that. Come on, let’s pick a tree and go back to the lodge before I freeze my ass off.”

* * *

Braeden is like a miniature tornado. After they choose a tree – one of the biggest available – she drives them home at top speed without slipping once. Derek can’t help but wonder how she does that if she isn’t used to snow, but he decides it’s just one of the many things she’s magically good at.

Back at the lodge, there’s no time to dilly dally around. She commands him to get the tree inside and together, they put it up. Right when Derek wants to get the tree decorations from the attic, Braeden grabs his wrist.

“Hold up,” she says, looking down at her phone.

“Malia just texted me to ask if we had already decorated the tree. I answered her saying that we were just about to and now she’s basically begging to wait. She wants to do it with Stiles.”

Derek dramatically rolls his eyes. He’d looked forward to decorating the tree with Braeden, but he knows how much Malia is looking forward to decorating it with Stiles.

“Tell her we’ll wait,” he decides.

Braeden lovingly smiles up at him and quickly types a message.

“There. They’ll be here somewhere tomorrow afternoon, so we still have a whole day all alone.”

Derek grins.

“What do you want to do?”

“Well… I do have a present for you to unwrap.”

Braeden steps closer to him and unbuttons her blouse. She lets it fall to the floor and is now standing in only her red, lace bra.

“Happy holidays,” she smirks.

* * *

Derek is good at a lot of things. He’s great at pull-ups and running and history. He’s pretty good at math and English lit. He’s an okay painter and makes a pretty good quiche. But he doesn’t know how to light a fire to save his life.

They’re sitting outside, the quiet of the winter night settling between them, and Braeden is impatiently waiting to roast some s’mores. Derek knows she’s twisting and shaking not to say something about it, but she’d promised she would try to be more patient.

When he tries to light a fire – the old fashioned way, without a lighter – for the fourth time, Braeden jumps up.

“Oh my god, Derek. Look, I love you, but let me do this before we freeze to death.”

Derek chuckles and hands his girlfriend the matches. He was honestly just testing her to see how long she’d last without taking control.

She takes them from him with a roll of her eyes, crouches next to the unlit fire.

“The trick is to give the flames some oxygen,” she says through gritted teeth as she lights one match and lights the dry grass under the wood.

With a proud ‘tadaa’ the fire crisps to life. Braeden gives him a shoulder pat like a disappointed coach would give one of his footballers and kisses him on the forehead.

“You still have a lot to learn,” she smiles when she sits down on her chair again. Derek quickly follows her and takes her hand.

“Thank god you’re here with me,” he whispers to her.

“Otherwise I would’ve frozen my ass off.”

“You bet you would’ve.”

They sit in comfortable silence after that, watching their marshmallows in the fire. Derek likes that about her; she can say nothing but still hold his attention. She can hold his hand and awaken his whole body. She can offer him one smile and put the sun to shame.

Derek lifts their hands, kisses the back of hers.

“I love you,” he says.

“I love you too,” Braeden answers, and Derek doesn’t have to be a supernatural creature to hear the affection, the vulnerability in her voice.

Then she shifts in her seat, pulls her legs to her chest.

“I have to tell you something.”

Derek is immediately alert.

“Is it something bad?”

Braeden shrugs.

“Depends. I personally don’t think it is, but I don’t know how you’ll react.”

“Well, tell me.”

Braeden takes a deep breath, carefully lets go off Derek’s hand. She pulls her sweater over her fingers.

“I’m pregnant.” 

It’s almost lost in the wind, whispered so quietly Derek thinks he dreamt it.

But then a warmth spreads over his whole body, starting in his chest. Tears sting in his eyes.

“Do you- are you saying we’re having a baby?”

Braeden nods, bites her lip.

“You’re carrying my child?”

“Yes, Derek.”

He sniffs, wipes his eyes. Then a giant smile splits his face in two.

“We’re having a child,” he repeats, almost as if he can’t believe it.

Then he stands, pulls Braeden up.

“I’m gonna be a dad.”

“Is that – okay?” Braeden wonders, uncertainty still lingering in her eyes.

“Okay? _Okay?_ This is fantastic! I’m gonna be a father!”

And just like that, he sweeps her off her feet and plants a kiss on her lips. When he pulls back, Braeden is blushing.

“But don’t think I’m gonna be a stay-at-home-mom, baking cookies all day and cleaning the house,” she warns, trying to keep the tough act up.

“Hell, if you want, I’ll be the best house dad you have ever seen! I can’t believe this. This is the best Christmas gift ever.”

Braeden smiles, kisses him again. This time, they allow their kiss to become wet and sloppy.

Derek carries her inside as if she’s his bride and his lodge is their suite. When she shifts until her legs are wrapped around his torso and her arms around his neck, the fire outside is quickly forgotten.

* * *

Derek didn’t think he could ever truly love again. Not anymore, not after Paige. He thought that every loving fiber in his body had died with her that night. Of course he had met other women after her. Kate, who had been a _huge_ mistake, Jennifer, who in some ways was an even bigger one. Derek Hale never had much luck when it came to women.

He hadn’t prepared for a new romance. And not in a million years he had thought he would meet the first woman he would ever deeply love again in Mexico, rescuing him and Peter from some hunters.

But there she was, pure glory and fire in her eyes, cocking her shotgun like she was born to do so.

And as they’re tangled in bed, their skin sweaty and their breathing steady, his arm draped over her waist and the moon as their only witness, Derek can admit that he loves her like he has never loved anyone before.

And she’s carrying his child. _Their_ child.

Soon, there will be one person on this earth he will love more than her.


End file.
